


Run

by Serenity_V



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, BAMF Doctor, Gallifrey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7597741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity_V/pseuds/Serenity_V
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the children of Gallifrey looked into the Untempered Schism, some rose to inspiration, some descended into madness, and some fled. As for the Doctor? "Oh, the ones that ran away. I never stopped." And he never could. Because the moment he did, all was lost. If the Doctor ever stopped, so would everyone and everything else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run

This day was like no other. This day, the elders of Gallifrey were afraid. This day marked the beginning of the end.

For, this day, they would lead the eight year old Destroyer of Worlds to meet his fate at the Untempered Schism.

It was time. The Destroyer would look into the void and see himself, claim his name and embrace his purpose. On this day, all would be lost.

Trembling but stoic, the elders led the boy to the gap in the fabric of reality and waited. The Destroyer of Worlds stood before the Schism, looked within, and saw unimaginable power, glory and wrath in equal measure. He saw himself.

And he fled.

The elders reeled; who ever could have prophesied that awesome being's _flight?_ They were now as bewildered as they were frightened, but they knew their duty.

They found the Destroyer of Worlds, and asked his name.

"The Doctor," the boy replied, a hard look in his too-old eyes, as though daring them to contradict him.

The elders of Gallifrey, who knew better than any this being's unmatched power, had underestimated him.

Who ever could have prophesied the reckless child would be wise enough to flee his image and strong enough to never stop?

They prayed, for the Universe's sake, he would be merciful enough to never look back.


End file.
